CB Squared
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Takes place during 2x20 The Grandfather when Chuck goes over to see Blair. But instead of finding her on the couch, Chuck finds her with the "other" CB… C/B/Ca. Rated M!


**AN: The first of many in my smut ficathon challenge. I believe I had two separate requests for Chuck/Blair/Carter stories, so here it is! Thank you to all who have been voting, requesting and leaving me wonderful reviews/notes for the past week or so. They truly mean so much to me. **

**Spoilers: Takes place during 2x20 The Grandfather when Chuck goes over to see Blair and she's with Carter. But instead of finding her on the couch, Chuck finds her in the throes of passion with the "other" CB… **

**Rated M for graphic sexual content & lots of profanities. Ye Be Warned.**

**

* * *

**

**B+CB****2**

It was his fucking nightmare come to life: walking in on Blair—the love of his life whether or not he could say it out loud or not—fucking someone else.

But not just anyone. Carter fucking Baizen.

He stood in her doorway shell-shocked as he watched his girl coming undone at the seams—arching up against another man, scratching another man's back, calling out another man's name.

Devastation did not begin to cover how he felt. But he didn't know how to deal with feelings.

Except for anger.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, his loud voice shattering through the post-orgasmic bliss that swept over the room.

Anger, he did very well.

His hands shook at his sides. The desire to shake the life out of _her_ and gut _him_ like the worm he was was overpowering all rationale and sense he once had.

Blair's head whipped over to the side. Complete shock soon melted into a Cheshire cat like grin. She was glad he was there—no, she was fucking _ecstatic_ for him to see her fucking someone else.

Because he hurt her beyond repair, and the fucker had it coming.

"The long lost lover has returned" Baizen said, stretching himself out besides Blair without a care in the world "Too bad I got here first."

"Get the fuck out, or I swear on my dead father's grave I will put you out" Chuck seethed, not trusting himself to take a step further.

Carter had the audacity to smirk.

"I don't think so. But now that you mention it, I may as well go take a leak if you two plan on having a lover's squabble" he said before turning to Blair "Don't move an inch, baby, I'm not done with you yet."

"Likewise" she purred like a satisfied kitten as she watched Carter get out of bed wearing nothing but an open dress shirt and go into the bathroom.

She turned to look at Chuck.

"Get dressed" he ordered.

"No" she said, sinking further into the worn sheets on her bed.

"Get dressed, Blair, I'm not fucking around!" he practically yelled. He took a step forward to pick up her discarded lingerie and threw it at her.

Blair sighed and slipped on the black chemise.

"You're Chuck Bass, you're always fucking around" she snipped "And now thanks to Carter, I am too."

"Why are you doing this? This isn't you" he pled.

"You think you know me Chuck?" she asked, raising her voice "Look around. I lost you, I lost Yale, my father hates me! My life is a complete shit show right now and you can't even give a flying fuck! After everything I did for you…you have no right to judge me, not now."

"Why did you go to him?" he sneered, motioning to the door.

"Why not? I mean, he's no slutty, gold-digging nanny, but he serves his purpose well" she told him, watching how he flinched at the mention of whatsherface.

"Yeah, he told me all about you and that whore that you wanted to play house with."

"It wasn't like that" Chuck said quietly.

"No, it never is with you, is it Chuck?" she sighed, running her fingertips over her own collarbone.

She pursed her lips at him.

"So why not Carter?" she mused outloud "He's a lot like you, you know. A bad boy with no heart, who can't help but be turned on by a lowly, broken Waldorf. But here's the catch, lover: he's _not _you. Carter makes me feel good. Wanted, desired…in a way you never could."

The next thing she knew, Chuck was standing over her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"That's a load of shit and you know it!" he yelled, shaking her slightly.

He forced her mouth to his and kissed her for all he was worth. All the pain, all the sadness, all the hate and hurt in his being came out in that moment. As much as he wanted to consume her, he wanted _her_ to consume _him _more. To swallow him whole and make him forget about who he was…

He wanted to lose himself inside of her over and over again until he could forgive himself for what he did to her—for what he did to _them_. He needed her to cleanse him of his sins and give him a reason to not give up on himself, like she had countless times before.

"Christ Bass, you don't waste any time" Carter leered as he waltzed out of the bathroom.

Blair pulled out of Chuck's grasp, slightly embarrassed by how willingly she melted into him after being so upset.

"Ready for round four already sweetheart?" Carter asked Blair as he crawled up on the other side of the bed. His mouth immediately found her neck and Blair moaned, pulling him even closer.

Chuck grabbed the collar of Carter's unbuttoned pale blue dress shirt and yanked him back.

"Fuck you, Baizen, you're done here" Chuck told him "Get out."

"Stop being so dramatic Bass" Blair scolded, rolling her eyes and tugging Carter back to her. This time, her lips caught his in a bruising kiss. Carter's hands began stroking her sides before sliding up to cup her breasts through the black silk she was wearing.

Chuck watched the scene before him with a morbid fascination. The sight of Blair so wonton with anyone but him should turn him off. Instead, it made him hot with rage and desire.

"Mmph" Blair gasped, pulling back to address Chuck.

"Carter's not going anywhere. You on the other hand, are expendable. So either get in and join the party, or let the door hit your ass on the way out" she told her ex.

She was propositioning him. For a fucking threesome. With his enemy.

"You really want to do this Waldorf?" Chuck asked in a threatening, almost menacing tone.

She arched an eyebrow at him as Carter sucked on her ear lobe.

"Fine, let's do this" Chuck growled as he ripped off the jacket he was wearing.

While he undressed, Blair distracted herself by getting lost in Carter's embrace.

When she felt a second pair of much more familiar hands caress her nude thighs, she knew she was in her very own twisted version of heaven.

She opened up her eyes and saw Chuck kneeling before her naked on the bed. He looked like a lost little boy waiting for his turn, but in his eyes she saw the fire blazing.

They shared a look of confusion, frustration, pain and lust all rolled into one. Both of them knew just how fucked up this was, but they were both willing to go through with it in hopes that they could maybe reclaim even a sliver of the love they once showed each other without reservations.

Blair pulled away from Carter slightly and pouted her bruised lips at Chuck.

"Kiss me" she tried to demand, but it came out breathy and unsure—as if she were asking him instead.

Chuck crawled up Blair's body and kissed her like he used to when no one else was around. When it was just the two of them, wrapped in each other's embraces, all warm and cuddly and soft…

"Cut it out with the sweet shit Bass. We're here to fuck" Carter mocked.

"Play nice" Blair scolded before moving her head to kiss him instead.

She pulled back with a smile gracing her lips.

"Now you two" she ordered.

Chuck looked at her like she had sprouted around head, but Carter leaned in without another thought.

"Don't be such a pussy Bass" he murmured as he pulled the back of Chuck's head close to his kissed him.

Their mouths battled against each other roughly for a brief moment and Blair gasped at the sight.

"What the lady wants she gets" Carter said as he pulled away and moved back to Blair's chest.

"What are you waiting for a written invitation?" Blair asked Chuck "Touch me."

She sounded more confident now; her voice became thicker with the lust that overcame her body when she saw the boys embrace.

"You're a demanding cunt, you know that?" Chuck sneered as he pushed the skirt of her slip up and found her glistening pussy waiting for him.

Normally, the sight of her without panties would have excited him, but knowing Carter was the one to take them off first drove him insane with jealousy.

"Blow me" she bit out, rolling her eyes at the sensation of Carter's tongue against her silk-clad nipples.

Chuck sunk lower on the bed so that his head was nestled in between her thighs. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks that he may have actually lost Blair for good—that she no longer she needed him the way he _craved_ her. She had willing given herself to another man without loving him and it destroyed him inside.

He would make her remember what it was like be with him. He had no other choice.

He began by placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs that lead to the sweet spot he ached to taste. Her thighs quivered slightly at his administrations and it filled him with utter bliss to still have this kind of affect on her.

Chuck looked up from his place between her legs and saw that Carter had pulled down her straps to expose her bare breasts and was now taking turns sucking the dark pink nipples into his mouth.

Blair's hands had woven themselves into the other boy's hair and it drove him mad to look any longer.

Chuck parted her nether lips expertly and closed his mouth over her opening. A rush of wetness assaulted his tongue and lips and he was reminded of the taste he had been deprived of for so long. She tasted like a ripe honeydew melon, begging to be devoured.

He continued to bath his tongue with her wetness for a few strokes before moving his attention to her throbbing clit.

"Chuck" she breathed, bringing one hand down to the top of his head. She ran her hand over his head and through his dark hair almost as if she were petting him.

And like the fucking lapdog that he was, Chuck felt an ecstatic adrenaline rush run over him. To be touching her like this again, even if he had to share her, felt far too good for his own good.

He plunged two fingers inside of her wet heat, desperate to hear the bliss of his name on her lips again and again.

But the next name she uttered was not his own.

"Carter" she panted "Fuck me."

"With pleasure" Carter said.

"Bass, get up here" she ordered.

Slightly stunned, Chuck lifted his head and crawled up beside Blair.

Meanwhile, Carter got off the bed and stood at the edge. He pulled Blair down until her ass was at the very end of the bed. He plunged into her easily.

"Uhh" Blair moaned, reaching for Chuck who leaned down to kiss her.

"Get on your knees" she told him as they broke off.

Chuck did as he was told; his painfully hard dick bobbed in the air only a few inches above her chest.

Blair reached up and began stroking Chuck in earnest, never breaking eye contact with him as she did so.

With his hands free, Chuck used the opportunity to caress her breasts and face—carefully tracing every curve from the swell of her breasts to the peaks of her nipples and the shape of her lips.

"Blair" he sighed as she lifted her head up to take his cock in between her lips.

"Yes" Chuck groaned, rolling his hips in tune with her action.

"You loving sucking dicks, don't you Waldorf? I never knew you were such a slut" Carter teased as he continued to drive into her with long, languid strokes "Always so prim and proper. You broke her in well Bass."

"Fuck you" Chuck grounded out, caught between the pleasure she was giving him and the fury spurred on by Baizen. He hated that he was there, buried inside of his love when he so desperately wanted to be. But he was powerless to stop the insanity of the moment they were stuck in.

He looked down at Blair, convinced that she would be humiliated by what she just heard, but to his great surprise her eyes were rolled back in pleasure—as if the other boy's words were actually spurring her on.

The two of them had experimented with dirty talk of that caliber before, but until that very moment, it never seemed wrong. Now he was overwhelmed by the desire to defend her honor.

Blair must have sensed his distress, because her eyes shot open to meet his once again. She let his dick slip from her mouth and kissed the tip tenderly before aiming it at her breasts.

Chuck took a hold of his hard member and began to jack it off harder, keeping it pointed above her breasts. He stared at her intently, as if asking her if this was what she wanted without saying a word.

Blair nodded her head and moved her left hand up to caress his balls in a way she knew he loved.

Chuck moaned as she bit down on her lip.

On the other side of the bed, Carter sped up his movements and was now fucking her in earnest.

Not to be outdone, Chuck began to stroke himself in tune with the way her body was being penetrated. Pretending it was him inside of her instead, he could almost fool himself by looking deep into her eyes.

Every small sigh and moan she released sounded to him like a desperate plea that she was too terrified to say out loud.

_Take me, claim me, mark me, make me yours, do it Chuck, do it, DO IT._

"Do it" she begged as her impending orgasm approached her.

Chuck screwed his eyes shut.

With a quake of his body, thick ropes of semen spurted out onto her heaving breasts.

"Oh god" Blair cried out as her body pulsed off the bed.

"Fuck yes" Carter groaned as he pulled out and came all over her abdomen.

"Christ Waldorf" he panted "You make such a good little whore."

As Blair lay there, covered in the stickiness of not one, but two men, she could not help but feel that that sentiment was true.

_What had she become?_

But then Chuck leaned over and kissed her mouth and forehead. And just like that, she felt whole again.

"Shut the fuck up, Baizen" her lover growled from his place next to her.

He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and began to delicately clean the mess off of her body.

"You should be counting your blessings that I haven't ripped your head off yet" Chuck told him matter of factly.

"Oh, don't be such a buzz-kill Bass. She loves it, don't you Blair?" Carter asked, stroking her thighs.

"I said that's enough" Chuck warned, pulling Blair up farther on the bed and out of his reach. He tossed a blanket over her body, concealing her from view.

Carter stifled a laugh.

"Gossip Girl really wasn't exaggerating, was she? You've got it bad for this one" he sneered.

Neither Chuck nor Blair could respond.

"Well regardless" he continued "While we're all here, we may as well make the best of our situation. What hole do you want next Bass?"

"She's not a blow-up doll, you fucking prick" the dark haired boy spat out.

"Blair? Any preferences?" Carter asked her.

"I think maybe you should sit the next round out, Carter" she said quietly.

Carter glanced between the two brunettes on the bed. He smirked, knowingly.

"I suppose I could use a few minutes to recoup, considering how long we've been at it—I'm sure you understand Bass."

The look Chuck gave him redefined the cliché "if looks could kill."

"Even the most experienced of our kind need a break every now and then" he said as he slid his boxers on "If anyone needs me, I'll be downstairs doing lines off of Eleanor's fine china."

With that, he left the room.

Chuck and Blair sat in awkward silence, naked and alone together for the first time in a long time.

She moved her head to gently nuzzle his forearm.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered, not knowing if she really wanted the answer.

Chuck looked down at his girl, as lost and broken as he was not long ago. Could he ever blame her for losing herself so completely when he had done so countless times in the past?

Sometimes, it seems easier to deny who you are and pretend to be someone else. It makes your real problems seem fabricated. But sooner or later, those problems—the real ones that matter the most—find a way to track you down. Whether it's on the roof of a building or in between the sheets of your very bed, those problems will track you down.

But what if the problems were not that at all? What if, instead, they were the solutions?

Chuck didn't answer her, he didn't need to. They already said everything they could say, and all that they still couldn't say but desperately wanted to would have to wait.

He leaned down and slanted his lips over hers.

Blair sighed in relief at the contact. She sat up and flung her arms around his neck, getting as close as humanly possible now that they were not under the scrutiny of a third party.

Without breaking their kiss, Chuck gracefully slid down next to her so they were lying side by side. But Blair wasn't having it; she rolled on top of him so that she was straddling his hips.

She took hold of his still stiff member and guided him in between her wet folds.

The noise she made as she impaled herself onto him was euphoric to Chuck's ears. Never had a sound been so needy, so uninhibited, so overwhelmed that it blocked out all other senses except for how she felt wrapped so very tightly around his cock.

Blair slouched down onto his chest, as if the single action of them becoming one again was enough to turn her muscles to jelly.

Her lips fell onto his feverishly as if it was truly the first and last kiss the two of them would ever share again. The tension she carried in her body concentrated itself into her two luscious lips—the feeling of them now moving against his own was almost bruising, punishing.

And Chuck couldn't get enough.

He ran his hands greedily over her naked back, as if the action alone was enough to erase the traces of Carter that still remained on her skin.

And yet, it didn't matter. What transpired between the three of them today was nothing and everything at the same time because it brought them here, to this moment.

"I need you, I need you" she repeated over and over again.

Chuck's first instinct was to tell her "_you have me" _until he realized she was not taking about in this moment. She was talking about always.

She needed him to be with her, like this, forever and always. And he her. The months that they constantly spent fighting and ignoring each other and trying to live their own lives were frivolous, meaningless, because nothing in their lives could compare to the bond that they had.

For Blair, saying "I need you" was not a wonton request that fell through her lips in the heat of passion. It was a confession of the worst kind—one that meant a sacrifice of all the power she so often clung to desperately. It was an apology. It was the raising of the white flag.

It was worse than begging, it was _beseeching_.

"I need you too" Chuck choked out, holding her body tightly against his "I need you always, Blair."

When he was happy, when he was bored, when he was horny, when he was grieving, when he was relaxed, when he was stressed, when he was angry, when he was drunk, when he was utterly destroyed…

When his father died. When no one was left and she refused to leave. When no one was supposed to love him, but she said it anyways.

"I need you always" he said again and again.

"Make love to me" she whispered, clutching his face like he was something precious to her, "Please Chuck."

Without another word, Chuck flipped them over so that he was resting his weight on top of her. He stroked the length of her right leg lovingly before hiking her knee up to rest over his shoulder.

Taking advantage of the new angle, he pulled out slowly before thrusting deep inside of her.

Blair clung to him desperately, gasping and mewing as if she had been deprived sex her whole life and not just for the past five minutes. But even with her eyes screwed shut, Chuck knew that he was the reason behind her behavior.

Because Carter Baizen could have the swagger, the attitude and the experience, but no matter how badly Blair wanted him to be, he never would be Chuck—just like he himself now knew that no matter who he screwed, no beautiful brunette would taste or feel or move quite like Blair. She was his one and only; and he truly pitied any man who she could ever fool into believing otherwise. She could sleep around like he's been known to do, but in the end, they'll always come back to each other. For this moment.

"Yes, Chuck, yes" she cried as she brought his mouth to hers.

Her small fingers found the expansion of his back, which was too long deprived the delicious pleasure that only the scraps of her fingernails could bring him.

As the pressure began to build in the place where their bodies were joined, the smooth pads of her fingertips against his skin were replaced by the half-moon shaped claw marks deep enough to draw blood.

Chuck moved his face to the crook of her neck. Eyes closed and smashed against the soft, pale skin he found there, he uttered her name over and over again.

"I'm so close" she breathed as her body began to tense up from beneath him, "Come with me, my love."

And with that simple request and endearment spilling from her lips, Chuck soon found himself wordlessly filling her for all he was worth.

After they were done, Chuck relieved Blair's leg from its place over his shoulder and rolled onto his back next to her.

They layed that way for a while, both staring at the ceiling and feeling oddly distant from each other and what they shared only moments before.

"I know you love me" she whispered into the quiet room.

Chuck turned his head to look at her.

"I know you can't say it yet, but I do know you love me, Chuck" she told him, turning her head towards him.

A quiet understanding passed over them then. One of forgiveness, of compassion, and of empathy.

Chuck leaned over and kissed her forehead.

What else was there to say? What transpired tonight had transpired and that was that. Did it change things? Not really—they were still encompassed in a droning cycle of two people who loved each other but were not ready to take that love and invest it in something so foreign to both of them that they would not know where to begin even if they _were _ready.

And so they didn't say another word. They continued to exist only as themselves—as Chuck, and as Blair, separate but forever bonded by a force they only ever heard about in childhood stories.

_The King and Queen layed awake in their marriage bed, trying desperately to live happily ever after; but the sound of the Joker cackling from down below reminded them both that fairytale endings were a novelty seldom bestowed upon those on the Upper East Side…_

_

* * *

  
_

FIN. Did you likey?


End file.
